


Pretty Please?

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingering, Friendly Neighborhood Smut Writer, Just read the story its better, Mean Queens, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Smut, Tagging is always cancer, This is Smut 101, hi, rip tags, tagging is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 06:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Pushing at the strawberry blonde's leg, Regina rolled her eyes as she let out a whine, clearly not satisfied with Heather's idea to read her book instead of pleasure her. The thoughts went in and out of Regina's head and soon a smirk came to rest upon her pretty pink lips as she looked at Heather, her eyes darkening evermore with lust and desire.





	Pretty Please?

“Regina, what in the name of god are you doing?” 

Looking over from her spot with a raised brow, Heather Chandler watched the almighty Regina George whine as Heather rolled her eyes at the younger platinum blonde.

All night it seemed as though the strawberry blonde Regina loved had her nose stuffed into some ungodly book called,  _ The Bell Jar.  _ Regina had no interest in reading it, she had no interest in picking up the scrap of paper period. Her icy blue eyes watched Heather as she pouted, pushing at the girl’s leg once more.

“I’m fucking bored, Heather! You’ve been reading that damn thing since we got home!”

Regina’s frustration was clear in her tone as she kept pushing at Heather’s long legs. The older strawberry blonde kept glancing up from her book, her silver eyes going dark with an annoyance Regina caused.

Just because Regina was bored didn’t mean that Heather was going to constantly be her solution. The older junior had made it her goal to reach a set page by the end of the night, every time Regina chose to push at her leg, it only escalated her inability to complete the task she had set out for herself.

“Heatherrrrr!!!!”

Pushing at the older girl’s leg, Regina let out a whine as she soon brought herself to straddle the older girl at her knees. Heather was lying straight, her head and back pressed up against the backboard as she had flipped through her novel. Upon feeling the weight added to her lower legs, her anger only seemed to bubble in the pit of her stomach. Closing her book shut for a mere second, she glared at Regina. Her silver gaze had turned a stormy gray as she watched the younger platinum blonde lean back more on her butt, applying more pressure to her calves. Heather wouldn’t mind being straddled at any other time, but right now, she was busy doing something. If Regina didn’t like that?  
 _Oh fucking well._

“Regina George. You are 17. Would you mind acting like it? You-“

“And you’re 18! Whoopdie fucking doo! Who the hell shoves their head into a book for 3 hours?”

“I do?”

Regina let out a groan as she rolled her eyes, slowly scooting herself up on Heather’s legs, allowing her hands to run up the girl’s pale thighs.

Heather was in nothing but her red silk floral robe that Regina adored. The younger platinum blonde knew how much access the robe granted her when she wanted to get her way with Heather, right now that was helpful. Slowly sliding her hands up Heather’s legs, past her kneecaps and slowly up her thighs, the older strawberry blonde tensed before smacking Regina’s hands with her book.

“Are you serious?”

Watching Regina with a stern look, the younger junior retracted her hands, folding her arms beneath her breasts as she pouted, looking away from Heather angrily. Out of her peripheral view, she could see the older girl watching her intently and it sent a shock straight to her core as she whined, slowly moving her hips down against the older junior before Heather’s voice caused her to stop.

“I asked you a question, Princess.”

Hearing her pet name Heather bestowed upon her, Regina bit back a whimper as she felt herself heat up. A blush was quick to spread across the young platinum blonde’s face, and Heather saw it very quickly. A small smirk grew on Heather’s face as she slowly opened her book once more.  
 _So that’s your damage.._

“Heather.. Please..”

The minute Heather turned her attention back to her book, Regina was near instant to stop looking out the window. Her soft blue gaze had turned dark rather quickly as she scooted herself forward once more, cursing quietly at the friction it caused. Stopping as she came to rest on Heather’s hips, Regina slowly placed her fingers on top of Heather’s book, hoping to get the girl to lower it.

Heather was quick to smack Regina’s hand away, giving the impression that the girl’s only chance came and went. Upon hearing a whine leave her sweet blonde, Heather had to use every ounce of strength to compose herself into remaining stoic. Her eyes were glued to the black text, but she barely read anything. Regina was rocking back and forth on her hips and a small groan nearly left Heather as she bit the inside of her mouth.

“Heather!”

Clearly having enough of her girlfriend’s antics, Regina took the book from Heather, closing it quickly, she threw it off to the girl’s side table.

“Regin-Ahh..”

Letting out a soft moan, Regina’s lips connected with Heather’s as her hips slowly began to grind into whatever thin fabric kept Regina from Heather’s heat. Between the silk robe and her lacy red panties, Heather whined quietly as her head was forced to tilt up, Regina’s lips being quick to latch onto her neck.

“Jesus.. Princess..”

Whimpering quietly against Heather’s neck, Regina kept her thrusts against Heather pretty steady for someone who was a complete and utter horny mess. Her icy blue eyes dazed in and out as she whined Heather’s name close to the girl’s ear, almost begging for the girl to give her some sort of release.

“H..Heather.. Please..I-I need you, My Queen..”

Smiling softly at her precious blonde, Heather slowly picked Regina’s head up from her shoulder. Running her hands back through platinum blonde locks, Heather rested a few strands behind the junior’s ears as she looked back into darkened blue eyes. The beautiful, piercing icy blue orbs Heather had seen earlier seemed to darken evermore into a deep twilight gaze that was full of lust and desire. She loved the look very much on Regina, it fit the girl quite much in their current scenario.

“Aww.. Do you now?”

The small whine that left Regina was enough for Heather to nearly be set off. The urge to push the girl back onto the bed and pin her wrists above her head played throughout her mind, but Heather knew she needed to prolong their fun. If she were to act now, it might just be less of an experience. Heather was all for teasing the younger girl, it made her more needy, more passionate even if she were to say. The girl was already in need of her assistance, prolonging her release was just a game at this point.

Nodding her head as she looked at Heather, Regina felt delicate fingers slowly slip beneath her pastel pink tank top. The straps were slowly being slid down her shoulders and soon along her arms before they fell effortlessly against the rest of the fabric that rested on the rest of her torso. Watching Heather with intent icy blue eyes, she bit her lip with a small moan as Heather’s lips soon found their way onto her chest. The cool air blowing in from the fall night swept through the open window, chilling Regina to her core as she shuddered. Warm lips encased her nipple as a soft hand slowly slid up her clothed stomach to her other exposed breast, massaging the mound delicately in her hand. Moaning softly into the chilled air, Regina slowly bent her head down to catch her girlfriend’s silver gaze. Heather chuckled breathily against Regina’s chest before letting the girl’s nipple go with an audible  _ pop. _

Silver eyes connected with blue and Regina brought her lip between her bottom teeth as her face slowly heated up. It was a beautiful thing about Regina that Heather came to love rather quickly. No matter the situation, no matter the moment or the time, Regina George was always a blushing hot mess for Heather Chandler. The girl was like putty in her hands, whenever she would touch her, the girl would simply melt into her touch, either whining or whimpering as if it were the last time she’d feel the strawberry blonde’s soft yet firm touch.

“Mhh, Princess?”

As Heather slowly discarded Regina’s tank top, throwing it off to the side, her assertive gaze fell back upon Regina.

The young platinum blonde watched Heather for a short moment, her lip no longer being gnawed on as a way to deal with her growing anxiousness towards what the older girl was going to do to her.

“Y-Yes, My Queen?”

Running her hands over Regina’s breasts, Heather made sure to pinch the girl’s nipples, causing the younger junior to sharply inhale. A gasp left Regina’s mouth, escaping into the midnight fall air as she slightly dropped her head back, both from pleasure and pain. Her hips bucked ever so slightly against Heather and Heather couldn’t help but groan softly.

“Do you have any idea.. What I want to do to you right now?”

Heather slowly began to push forward. Sitting up more, Regina slowly began to lay back, Heather soon switching their positions near expertly. Looking down into Regina’s eyes, Heather’s own seemed to glow in the dim light from the table side lamp that lit up her room. Her hair draped over them both before Regina used her free hand, not the one resting on Heather’s shoulder, to push it all to Heather’s left shoulder, allowing it to fall effortlessly out of the younger platinum blonde’s face.

Regina was at a loss for words as she looked up into Heather’s glowing silver gaze. Her hips instantly bucked the minute Heather pressed her knee against her throbbing core. Icy blue eyes nearly rolled to the back of her head for a short moment as a soft sigh left into the air, Heather almost catching it as she bent her head down to steal a kiss from the younger girl. The kiss slowly ended, beginning to trail up the girl’s jawline before reaching her ear. Feeling Heather’s hot breath against her ear, Regina squirmed for a short moment, whining quietly as Heather’s hand slid down her side, slowly behind her till it reached that firm ass that the older junior loved immensely. Guiding Regina to grind herself against her knee, Heather used her free hand to cup Regina’s breast as she whispered huskily in the girl’s ear.

“I want nothing more than to watch these perky little tits of yours bounce while you ride my tongue..”

Gripping the platinum blonde’s breast roughly, Regina let out a moan as Heather looked back into her eyes, forcing the younger girl to remain in eye contact with her.

“I want to feel you dripping.. Taste you all over my mouth, feel your cum drip down my chin…”

“H-Heather..”

Regina’s breath hitched in her throat as she listened to her girlfriend. Whatever strength she deemed to have didn’t seem to exist anymore as Heather’s knee was soon replaced with the girl’s nimble fingers. Slipping beneath her light gray sweatpants, Regina arched into Heather’s touch as she felt cold fingers glide through her warm folds. While Regina moaned at the touch, Heather simply groaned.. Regina was fucking soaked..

“I-I want you, Heather.. I need you.. P-Please, Baby..”

With the way Regina was begging, and the way her chest was already heaving by such a delicate touch against her clit, Heather was no longer in any way, shape, or form, going to deny her girlfriend any longer. Her hands slowly slid down Regina’s body, feeling how hot the girl was against the beautiful autumn wind. Slipping her fingers around the waistband of the girl’s pants, Heather was quick to dispose of Regina’s sweats, throwing them towards the window as she gazed upon the beautiful skin she was given. Silver eyes danced along the beautiful sight and Regina slowly came to sit up, looking Heather in the eye the entire time. Smiling softly at the younger platinum blonde, Heather brought Regina into a passionate kiss that was short lived as Regina pushed the older junior back on the bed.

“Love you to death.. But this pretty little tongue of yours needs to invade my pussy instead of my mouth.”

Laughing at Regina’s comment, Heather managed to slip off her silk robe as she was met with Regina’s pretty pink pussy. Almost moaning at the sight of Regina looking down at her, Heather held eye contact with her girlfriend as her tongue glided through Regina’s folds, flattening just as she reached the girl’s clit. Dropping her head black in a satisfied moan, Regina’s hands came to find their way in Heather’s hair quite quickly. The older strawberry blonde was very skilled with her tongue, it glided effortlessly across Regina’s heat, but the minute Regina felt the girl push her way inside of her, her hands gripped in Heather’s hair. Tightening a bit at the sensation, Regina bucked her hips against Heather’s mouth, slowly beginning a slow rhythm she could grow used to as she allowed herself to ride her girlfriend’s tongue. Bringing her head back, a short cry left into the room as Heather sucked gently at the girl’s entrance. Her tongue buried deeply inside her girlfriend, her fingers slowly came to spread the girl’s folds, as she slipped her tongue out of her for a short moment. The whine of disapproval from Regina made Heather laugh against the girl as Regina tugged Heather’s head back against her throbbing clit. Heather was one to normally get hints, but she wasn’t going to touch Regina’s clit, not yet at least. The girl was throbbing, Heather knew that. Her panting and whining were both clear indications that the girl was pretty close to coming, but Heather wouldn’t allow the platinum blonde that satisfaction yet. Delving her tongue back into Regina, the younger girl let out a whine as she began to continue her ride against Heather’s tongue. Feeling the girl’s tongue swirl ever so slightly within her, Regina’s grip on Heather’s strawberry blonde locks tightened as she bucked her hips against her girlfriend’s mouth. Her whines were becoming more frantic and her breaths were nowhere near complete as she rode the girl’s face a bit drastically. Heather soon replaced her tongue with her fingers, slipping two skilled digits into her girlfriend’s dripping entrance, her lips were were quick to close around Regina’s clit when she found it. Shuddering on top of Heather, Regina’s body went rigid for a second as tingles shot through her. Her head dropped forward as her thighs closed around Heather’s precious face. Crying out Heather’s name into the girl’s room, her cries only continued as the girl sucked away at her clit. Her hands pushed at Heather’s forehead, trying to get the girl to stop, but Heather was quick to grab a hold of Regina’s thighs, keeping them in place as she lapped at the girl’s clit, keeping a harsh hold on her as she used what strength she had to suck it back into her mouth, allowing her tongue to flick over the highly sensitive nub in the process.

“H-Heather! S-Stop! Fuck.. Fuck…!”

Crying out as her head dropped back, her body went taut as a harsh shiver ran down her spine. Leaning back, nearly falling back, Regina’s eyes closed tight as she felt Heather’s hands slip up from her thighs, soon coming to slide up and rest on her warm sides. Placing a small kiss to her girlfriend’s clit, Regina shuddered as her hips involuntarily bucked against Heather’s mouth.

“You’re such a precious girl..”

Heather mumbled as she shimmied her way out from beneath Regina. Her hands were quick to cup her lover’s face, kissing the platinum blonde passionately. Whimpering quietly into the kiss, Regina slipped her tongue into Heather’s mouth, humming softly, satisfied as she tasted herself throughout the girl’s mouth. As they pulled out of their kiss, Regina nearly collapsed on Heather as her head came to rest in the crook of the girl’s neck.

“I..I can re-return the favor.. *Yawn* If you want..”

Chuckling quietly at Regina’s words, Heather placed a small kiss to the girl’s cheek.

“Think you’d even be able to stay up for that?”

Regina blinked her eyes with a nod, forcing the yawn that wanted to escape to remain silent.

“Of course!”

Watching Regina yawn once more, Heather raised a brow at the platinum blonde, clearly seeing that as bullshit.

“I-I mean.. Maybe not.. I mean, I could watch you… Jesus, that sounds hot..”

She mumbled as she kissed Heather’s neck, nibbling gently at the older junior’s pulse point.

Sighing at the touch against her sensitive neck, Heather sighed as she shook her head. Her arms slowly wrapped around Regina as she brought them both down on the pillows. Regina near instantly felt bad as she quickly turned over, realizing she needed to pull through for her girlfriend.

“Heather, I-I’m not gonna-“ 

“Princess, it’s okay-“

“No. No it’s not.”

Regina’s hands were quick to slide around Heather’s back, un-clipping her bra skillfully before throwing it off to the side. Heather wasn’t one to complain as Regina’s lips instantly found their way on her already erect nipples. The cold air around them caused the sensitive nubs to stick up. Heather was pretty certain the damn things could cut ice. With Regina’s warm tongue swirling around her frigid nipple, when icy blue eyes looked into her own silver ones, Heather nearly lost it as she moaned softly, her hand running back through Regina’s hair. Closing her eyes as the girl sucked gently on her sensitive nub, Heather slowly let herself get lost in the sensation as a hand traveled down her stomach, slowly slipping beneath her panties.

“Fuck, Heather..”

Regina’s lips left the girl’s nipple alone as she felt her fingers glide effortlessly through Heather’s folds. Watching Heather open her eyes to look at her, Regina knew their night was far from over.

* * *

“F-Fuck! Regina! Je-Jesus!”

Keeping her hold on the girl’s thighs, Heather ground her hips right back into her girlfriend’s as she watched Regina grind her pussy right back into her’s. The feeling was close to driving Heather over the edge as she felt nails drag down her back. Groaning at the feeling, Heather held Regina close as she continued their quick pace, keeping up with the younger girl without a problem. Regina was beginning to let up, but Heather definitely wasn’t going to let that happen. She knew how to get the younger girl’s attention.. And she knew how to motivate her.

“Baby Girl.. Fuck.. I-I’m so close.. R..Regina..”

“H..Heather..”

Hearing the moan in response, the quick jolt of energy almost made Heather smile as Regina gripped her a little tighter. Normally gentle hands were nearly raking into her back as the younger girl rode her pussy, keeping her hold on her, probably leaving marks on Heather’s back. Whining from the pain, it wasn’t long till her eyes closed tightly and both girl’s froze for a moment. One silent scream, the other an actual scream. Regina’s head instantly fell against Heather as Heather’s hand found its way into the girl’s hair, pressing her head against her chest as they collapsed back on the pillows.

Regina could feel herself pulsing as she curled up near instantly, pulling at Heather’s arm to get her girlfriend to move closer to her. Smiling softly at this, Heather grabbed the covers, sliding them over their nude bodies.

“Definitely proved me wrong, Princess.”

Heather murmured into Regina’s platinum blonde locks as she rested her chin on top of Regina’s head as they lay down. Her arm came to drape over Regina’s shoulders as the shorter girl nuzzled her head into Heather’s neck. A small hum was nearly all she gave as a response before a short moment of silence passed.

“Y-Yeah.. *Yawn* Guess I did..”

Adjusting herself in Heather’s hold, Regina sighed against Heather’s neck as she pushed herself further into the girl, as if her warmth would fade away at any moment. Smiling at the girl’s actions, Heather kissed Regina softly on the forehead before turning their light off. Curling back to her position, Heather breathed out her last words before both girls slipped into a bliss filled sleep.

_ “Good night, Princess.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Revision Time: 
> 
> Start Time:   
> 12:08 PM
> 
> End Time:  
> 12:38 PM


End file.
